Il ilya is eithel
by GreenleafUndomiel
Summary: "Not all is well." : Estelwen bathes Legolas and the young Prince learns how much fun bubbles can be. Thranduil must attended a sudden council and is later feared as 2 rangers leave him a dark message. AU. One shot. Part of the Stars of Arda series.


**Húllo Everyone!** Welcome to another little one-shot of Legolas when he was a small Elfling. I am glad you are all enjoying the story so far :D

I don't own any of the characters except for Estelwen, Haerion and Lostariel. All other characters belong to Tolkien and Peter Jackson.

Legolas is twenty three, making him still a couple of months old by Elven standards.

Title translation – _Not all is well._

* * *

**Il ilya is eithel.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"You must never, ever, Greenleaf, step outside these gates. No matter who tells you, you must not. Only permission from me or your Naneth, if you so wish too_._" Thranduil said as he was knelt down to his child's height, his brow furrowed in much worry and anger. He picked up Legolas then, rubbing gentle circles into his babe's back as his child cried.

Seeing his Elfling run towards the unguarded gates of his home, made his immortal heart skip a beat. If Legolas broke the spell he had placed around his palace in order from keeping the dark winds and evil voices from reaching his fragile child, he would make sure he had his own permanent spot in the dark void.

This was the first time he had ever said something so sternly to his leaf and he would make sure not to again until Legolas was around an age where you could talk in full sentences which wouldn't be far from now. His little trouble child, what his wife had began to call him just a few years back, was already running which would make Thranduil worry much. He needed some time away, yes, somewhere he would be free from this little leaf of his.

But of course Thranduil knew he wouldn't be able to escape from his child's sweetness, his wife's love and the whole of Mirkwood's beauty, even that of the dark trees that now dwell within the great forest. "What am I thinking, little one?" Thranduil mumbled into Legolas little neck "I could never spend time away from you, no matter how much of a pain you are."

Legolas sniffed and then giggled as he finally saw a smile creep onto his _Ada's _face "_Ada_ loves 'golas, 'golas loves _Ada_." The Princeling pressed a small kiss onto his King's lips, wrapping his arms around the strong neck.

"Aye, _ai er_, _Ada_ loves you very much." *little one* Thranduil kissed Legolas on the cheek before walking off with his Elfling to find the Queen. "_Las_, _Ada_ is going to have to speak to some of his advisor's, so_ Naneth _will play with you, okay?" He felt a small nod on his chest and realised that his leaf was slowly falling asleep. He sighed with a smile and took his babe into his chambers, settling the child on his and wife's bed, tucking him in before leaving and asking one of the guards to go and find Estelwen.

Instead of the guard finding the Queen, it was himself that did, finding her by the council chamber's. She smiled as she saw him and the King jogged up to his Queen, lifting her into the air and twirling her, pressing a loving kiss to her mouth as he did. "Beautiful as always, _meleth-nin_." *my love*

Estelwen laughed and the leaned into his embrace once her feet were firmly on the ground. "I thank you, _nostale er, _I assume _tinith-las_ is sleeping?" *kind one*

"You assume right. He fell just as I was telling him about the sudden meeting with the advisor's. Tell me, for I have not been informed, who or what have you heard?" He asked, pulling her in ever closer as she looked up at him with worried filled eyes, a hand finding his and tightening once it laced around his fingers.

"I have seen men, Thranduil." Estelwen said, her brow furrowing "I have heard nothing off what there presence here is about, it seems they took the north gate, I had no idea that they were-" Thranduil cut her off then by placing a small kiss apon her lips. Seeing her beginning to panic was never a god thing, always something he had hated seeing.

He hushed her "All will be well." The King said, gripping her hand ever tighter "They must be the men from the river, nothing more. I can not imagine any ranger's passing through the darkened woods nor that of those from the south for they would have come through the south gate. They will cause us no harm, _mela_." *love*

Estelwen nodded "Be well then, I shouldn't keep you any longer." She pulled from the embrace, pressing one last kiss apon her husbands lips before saying "Our _Las_ is in our bed, yes?" A nod "I shall retire early, do not wait for me." And with that she went on her way towards their chambers.

Thranduil sighed as he watched his wife go, just before straightening himself out and entering the council chamber's, his eyes locking onto that of the five men now looking towards him, two of them clothed in the garbs of the rangers up north. He was wrong then. "_Taur'ohtar en' i' forod._" *Rangers of the north* He greeted as he made his way over towards his chair at the head of the table.

"_Aran-nin._" One of the ranger's greeted back, placing a hand on his chest before sweeping it forward, an Elvish greeting.

As Thranduil took his seat, he looked on at the other three men with silent amusement as they wondered what him and the ranger had said. Thranduil nodded at the man "I assume you know it is not good manners to hind your faces behind cloaked garments, _Taur'ohtar." _The King said as he placed his elbows on the table, lacing his hands together and then resting his chin on them.

"_Aranno, Aran-nin._" *Forgive me* The hooded rangers dropped their hoods, their gazes never leaving that of the King's.

"_Sai quel._" *Very good.* Thranduil then turned his attention to the other three men and gave a smile that sent shivers down their backs.

Haerion, Thranduil's head advisor, sighed as he took his place beside his King, he knew that smile and knew that the King would finish this council within the next hour or so. But, even if an hour didn't seem so long, he knew this was going to drag for the air had changed, it was never good when it did that.

"Shall we begin?" Thranduil changed back to the common tongue before dropping the smile which made the three men hide back there shocked expressions while the rangers merely avoided his gaze. Thranduil laughed within him, seeing such faces on the mortals was ever so entertaining.

* * *

"_Nana?_" *Mum?* Legolas' small voice caught Estelwen's ears as she went to enter the bathing room. She turned and smiled at her little leaf on the huge bed, making him look as if he was a new-born babe again.

"Aye, it is I, little one." Estelwen walked back over to the bed and sat apon it, watching with loving yet tired eyes as her child crawled over to her. "You should be asleep, _tinith-las_." She said as she placed a cool hand on the blonde curls.

Legolas climbed onto his mother's lap and curled up on her, his head resting on her breast to hear the calming sound of the heartbeat. "Sleep bad." He yawned, rubbing his eyes with his chubby hands.

Estelwen smiled "Sleeping is not bad, _Las_." A small giggle leaving her mouth but then stopping instantly when her babe looked up into her eyes. She saw small tears within them. "My sweet one, what is wrong?" She questioned as she rubbed the tears away.

"Sleep bad, Nana." Legolas sniffed and curled much more tighter in a ball on her lap. The Queen could feel her child shake and she wrapped her hands tightly around him, rocking him back and forth to calm him down further.

After a few minutes of calming her child and feeling the shakes get less and less, she lifted her child's chin so that she could look into the identical eyes of her own before saying "Come, your _Ada_ never gave you a bath before he put you to sleep, no?" A shake off his head made Estelwen sigh.

Thranduil. That lazy husband of hers. Never there when Legolas needed a bath but always there when he got himself dirty. "Okay, little one, let us go and draw a bath and get you cleaned up."

Legolas nodded and then said above a whisper "_Nana _have one, too?"

Estelwen then snorted with a bright smile "_Nana _will have one too, _tinith-las_."

Once the bath was drawn for them, the maids scurrying out of the chamber to tend to other duties around the palace, the Queen helped the Prince undress just before slowly sinking into the tub, a sigh leaving her as the cool waters soothed her muscles and the smell of lavender filled her senses. Estelwen reached out to Legolas, the small Princeling giggling as he was lifted into the tub, placed on his mother's lap again, up against her chest.

Estelwen watched as child splashed the water before him, squealing with joy as his chubby hands flattened the bubbles that floated towards him. His giggling soon stopped when Estelwen placed her hands underneath his armpits and turned him so that he was facing her. His tiny brow furrowed as she lifted up her hands filled with the bubbles that held tiny rainbows within them.

Estelwen then grinned and drew in a breath, breathing out again and blowing the bubbles off her hand and into her child's face. She then burst out laughing as Legolas was now painted with bubbles which were sticking to his face and hanging off his nose.

It was then that Legolas burst out crying as his mother kept laughing. "My little leaf." Estelwen pulled her child closer towards her and gentle wiped the bubbles from his face "What ever is the matter, sweet one?" Small laughs still leaving her and she wiped her son's cheeks with her wet hands.

Legolas said nothing and Estelwen then understood. He didn't know why he was crying, he didn't understand. Her laughs ended but her smile remained as she took one of Legolas' hands into her own and placed some bubbles onto it. Legolas sniffed as he watched his mother, his cries coming to an end.

"Now, take in a deep breath and blow out." The Queen said as she did a demonstration. She playfully watched as Legolas copied her actions, doing them over and over before the bubbles blew out from his hand and into the air, landing on her face.

Legolas then squealed, clapping his hands together before leaning forward to wipe the bubbles off his mother's face. Estelwen laughed and kissed her child apon his lips before picking up another handful of bubbles and blowing it into her child's face. This time, Legolas clapping the water as he laughed.

After the bubbles had nearly gone, their hair both washed and skin also, the Queen heard a knock at the chambers doors and called for, in which she knew would be, the head maid Lostariel. The maid entered with a smile as she came in with four cream towels. "Good evening, my Queen." Lostariel bowed before kneeling a few steps away from the tub.

"Good evening, Lostariel. I hope your evening is fairing well?" Estelwen smiled as she sat up straight, her long golden hair covering that of her breasts as a small fist tightened in the locks. She raised a hand and ruffled Legolas' curls.

"It is indeed, _Tari-nin_, and your own?" The maid then unwrapped a towel and placed it on the floor beside the bath, then unwrapping another to wrap the Prince around in when he got out.

Estelwen lifted Legolas from the tub, her child now placing his thumb in his mouth. "My evening has been very fair." She smiled before she took a deep breath and disappeared under the waters for a few seconds, re-emerging to find her little leaf all wrapped up and drying nicely.

Lostariel then stood and unwrapped another, holding it out for the Queen. Estelwen stepped out from the tub and wrapped the towel around her, the other wrapping around her head to dry her long golden locks. "_Aran-nin_ has informed me..." Lostariel began "...That you and the Prince will be retiring early tonight."

Estelwen nodded, picking up her wrapped leaf and walking into the bed chambers, the head maid following behind as she continued "Your clothes have been laid out before you and a small meal has been prepared for you as well."

And with a small bow, the maid left, leaving the Queen and Prince to get changed once they were dry and eat their small meal before curling up on the bed together and reaching peaceful dreams.

Thranduil came back late that night, sighing as he entered his chambers and placing his crown on a shelf, a small cushion sitting beneath it. He looked around the dimly lit room the candle on his bedside table made and smile lovingly as his son and wife lay within their own dreams. He ignored the bath, thinking of not waking the pair and took his clothing robes of quietly before slipping into bed where he placed a hand on his wife's face, gently forcing her out her dreams.

"You're back." She smiled kindly once the sleep was gone from her eyes. "How did it go?"

Thranduil just smiled at her before kissing his Elfling goodnight. Estelwen shut her eyes and fell back to her dreams, never once seeing the worry and fear come from her husbands eyes. Thranduil let out a shaky breath as he slowly began to feel sleep creep up on him. All his thoughts going out towards the two rangers that had kept him back after the council had ended.

"_A figure, all in black, a shadow."_

_"Our border men informed us that it makes its way here."_

"_We know not what it means but it is evil. The feel of its presence is dark, sending shivers to bones."_

"_...Warn you, my King...It is searching for something or someone by that. You can sense it in the air around it, always looking, always trying to find a way..." _

"_We do not know if it can mean harm or can physically force it. This shadow is like looking into the deepest abyss there is, you can feel it's never seeing eyes probing you, draining your strength..."_

"_It will not stop till it finds what it's looking for."_

And with those final thoughts, the candle blew out and Thranduil reached into his dreams, praying that they wouldn't be plagued by anymore dark thoughts.

* * *

**The End.**

Oh no! I wonder who this figure could be? :O

_Note:_ To those reading **_Ea na qwiil, Mellon-nin, _**I apologise for the long update. I have finally come off holiday, my mum and dad decided to take a 'short stay' at my nan's and grandpa's in which left me with no internet connection :( Sorry to you all, it will be updated within the next two or three days :)

Don't forget to leave a review to tell me what you think :)

Look out for more small stories as well!

You can see what stories to look out for if you view my profile. Remember, I always keep adding to list :)

**Namarië!**


End file.
